laordenjedifandomcom_es-20200213-history
Leia Organa
}} | nace = 19 ABY (16:5:26), Polis Massa |especie= Humano |genero=Femenino | altura = 1.5 metros | pelo = Castaño | ojos = Castaños | era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion= *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza Rebelde *Alianza de Planetas Libres *Nueva República *Nueva Orden Jedi *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Cinco Mundos |maestros=*Luke Skywalker *Vima-Da-Boda *Saba Sebatyne |aprendices= }} Biografía Vida Temprana La princesa '''Leia Organa Solo' (nacida Leia Amidala Skywalker) fue separada cuando todavía era muy pequeña de sus verdaderos padres y de su hermano. Su madre fue Padmé Amidala, antigua reina y senadora de Naboo en sus tiempos, y su padre el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Por su propia seguridad Leia fue separada de su hermano Luke Skywalker y fue llevada en secreto a Alderaan. El ex-senador y virrey de este planeta era Bail Organa, el cual le puso su apellido y la adoptó como hija propia. Leia vivió en Alderaan y a la edad de dieciocho años, lo representó ante el Senado Imperial. El Senado Imperial y participación con la Rebelión (2-0 ABY) Senadora Rebelde En algún momento antes de cumplir 17 años, Leia compartía con su padre su disgusto hacia el Imperio y cómo trataba a sus ciudadanos, así como su deseo de hacer una diferencia junto con él. Su fuego y sus habilidades fueron notadas por algunos oficiales Imperiales, pues en el 2 ABY Leia estuvo prisionera en el planeta Kashyyyk para mantenerla fuera del camino. Ella no fue lastimada, sino tratada como una importante "invitada", pues los Imperiales a cargo no querían provocar un incidente galáctico al dañar a la hija de un poderoso y rico senador. Sin embargo, no se le permitía partir ni comunicarse con nadie en el exterior. Asimismo, el capitán Ozzik Sturn la amenazó con ser la "desafortunada víctima en una rebelión wookiee". Mientras estaba en el planeta, Leia obtuvo información sobre la Skyhook que era usada para extraer números masivos de esclavos wookiees del planeta. Ella guardó estos datos en su droide, R2-D2. Cuando Starkiller, el Aprendiz Secreto de Darth Vader, llegó para salvarla para conseguir la confianza y cooperación de su padre, Leia se rehusó a irse hasta que la Skyhook fuera destruida. Starkiller le prometió destruirla si ella abandonaba el planeta e iba hacia un lugar seguro, lo que ella hizo. Unas semanas después, Leia participó en la reunión en Corellia para establecer la Alianza Rebelde con su padre, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, el Jedi Rahm Kota y Starkiller. Sin embargo, mientras los demás presentes estaban en persona, Leia participó vía holograma. Su ausencia física fue benéfica, pues su transmisión pudo ser detenida antes de que se pudiera descubrir su participación cuando la reunión fue atacada por stormtroopers dirigidos por Darth Vader. Así, su participación directa en la nueva Rebelión no fue conocida por Vader y el Emperador. Leia también estuvo presente en Kashyyyk durante la reunión que oficialmente estableció la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Ya que Starkiller había sacrificado su vida para salvar a Organa, Kota y Bel Iblis del Emperador para que pudieran establecer la Rebelión, Leia sugirió la adopción del escudo familiar de Starkiller como el símbolo de la lucha contra el Imperio. En el 1 ABY, Bail Organa—ahora un conocido enemigo del Imperio—renunció como senador de Alderaan, una posición que había tenido por treinta y un años, y Leia tomó su lugar. Una hábil pensadora política, Leia sabía que su inmunidad diplomática y nave consular serían perfectas para realizar misiones encubiertas para la Alianza. Bail aceptó, y así comenzó la doble vida de Leia como senadora y Rebelde. La joven senadora Organa heredó el crucero diplomático de su padre, la corbeta corelliana Tantive IV. Su tío Raymus Antilles, que también sirvió a Bail Organa, continuó como el capitán de la nave, y la prima de Leia Corla Metonae también fue parte de la tripulación. Winter acompañó a Leia a Coruscant como su asistente; ella sabía de la participación de Leia en la Rebelión y participó en muchas de las operaciones de la Alianza en los años siguientes. Durante su tiempo en el Senado, Leia trabajó con la senadora Pooja Naberrie de Naboo, su prima materna. Las dos se convirtieron en buenas amigas, desconociendo completamente su relación familiar.Star Wars: Galaxies No obstante, no a todos les agradaba la joven senadora. A pesar de su primer encuentro intimidante con Palpatine, Leia reconvirtió en una de las principales voces críticas hacia las políticas del Emperador. Ya que era una especie de agitadora política, su feroz sentido de la justicia hico que algunas personas se sintieran amenazas, mientras que otros la consideraban patéticamente idealista. Drost Elegin, cabeza de la Antigua Casa Elegin y un playboy notorio en la corte de Palpatine, la llamaba burlonamente "Madame Senadora" y "Pequeña Señorita Derechos Inalienables." Poco después de convertirse en una senadora, Organa comenzó a trabajar con su compañera senadora Mon Mothma en el esfuerzo bélico Rebelde contra el Imperio. Durante sus años en la Alianza, Mon mothma tomó a Leia como su protegida y la preparó para un eventual liderazgo. La Misión a Rellriir y la Batalla de Kattada Antes de la Batalla de Yavin Leia fue a una misión diplomática a Ralltiir, un mundo subyugado por el Imperio. Fue ahí donde descubrió a un rebelde herido que tenía información vital sobre la Estrella de la Muerte. Mientras lo rescataba, Leia se encontró con el moff de Ralltiir, Lord Tion. Después de obtener la información, Leia rescató al Rebelde. Después Leia mató a Tion en defensa propia, con lo que se convirtió en enemiga del Imperio. Después de descubrir a la superarma Imperial, espías Rebeldes pudieron robar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, y los enviaron a la Alianza Rebelde antes de morir. .]] Después del viaje a Ralltiir, donde recobraron al Rebelde ralltiiri Basso, la Princesa Leia y su tío Raymus Antilles viajaron en el ''Tantive IV al espaciopuerto principal de Kattada en Haloeda. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Madam Mia Ikova, gobernante de Haloeda y simpatizante de la Alianza Rebelde. Después, en el espaciopuerto, Leia y Mia Ikova recibieron el mensaje de que una nave patrulla Imperial estaba aterrizando. Para entonces, Leia y su tripulación habían descubierto que era demasiado tarde para escapar y que no podían dejar que Mia Ikova y su gente lidiaran solos con el Imperio. Poco después, una fuerza de stormtroopers y scout troopers salieron de la nave Imperial al mando del comandante Karg, que dijo que todos los presentes estaban arrestados en nombre del Emperador Palpatine. Después de que la gente se negara a rendirse, Karg le ordenó a su legión de stormtroopers abrir fuego, hiriendo a Mia. Enfurecido por la negativa a rendirse, Kart trató de dispararle a Leia. Afortunadamente, Leia se salvó cuando la torreta turboláser del Tantive IV abrió fuego sobre Karg, hiriéndolo gravemente. La tripulación del Tantive IV recuperó a Leia, Ikova y Kart y los llevó a la bahía médica. Desafortunadamente, Mia no pudo recuperarse de sus heridas y murió. Leia se culpó por lo que había ocurrido y deseó no haber ido nunca a Kattada. El padre de Ikova le respondió recordándole que ella había llegado para buscar ayuda para los Rebeldes en Ralltiir que estaban muy necesitados, y que no debería dejar que lo que había pasado la apartara de su propósito, antes de morir (presuntamente). Posteriormente Organa dirigió un asalto terrestre que neutralizó exitosamente a la amenaza Imperial en el planeta. Después de la batalla, Leia partió hacia Alderaan en el Tantive IV después de despedirse de sus aliados kattadanos. Después de la desastrosa Batalla de Kattada, Organa fue contactada por su padre, que le dio la importante misión de rastrear al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y llevarlo a Alderaan. Leia se embarcó hacia el planeta Tatooine, con los planos robados de la Estrella de la Muerte. Guerra Civil Galáctica temprana Campaña de la Estrella de la Muerte I Pero llegó un momento en el que el Emperador decidió acabar con la rebelión de un solo golpe y a través del miedo: creó la Estrella de la Muerte, una estación espacial armada capaz de destruir mundos. La rebelión se puso en marcha de inmediato, y lograron robar los planos técnicos de la superarma con la esperanza de encontrar un punto débil y destruirla. Mientras Leia se embarcó en la búsqueda de un viejo compañero de su padre adoptivo, el general y Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, en el remoto planeta Tatooine. De camino a Tatooine, los agentes rebeldes no tuvieron otra opción que transmitirle los planos a la princesa, pues el Lord Oscuro del Sith Darth Vader iba detrás de ellos eficazmente implacable. La nave diplomática de Leia, la Tantive IV fue interceptada por el Destructor Estelar imperial de Vader en la órbita de Tatooine. La tripulación fue aniquilada o apresada. Leia consiguió salvar los planos, guardándolos en la memoria del androide R2-D2. Este, junto al androide de protocolo C-3PO abandonaron la nave capturada y se dirigieron a Tatooine, con la misión de en tregar los planos a Kenobi. Leia fue capturada y Darth Vader la trasladó a la Estrella de la Muerte, donde fue encarcelada. Vader la interrogó personalmente y le aplicó diversos tipos de tortura, pero ella nunca reveló la ubicación de la base rebelde. Ante tal fracaso, el dirigente de la estación espacial, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin optó por presionarla de otra manera: si Leia no daba la ubicación de la base, la Estrella de la Muerte destruiría Alderaan. Leia no pudo más que echarse un farol, y aunque Tarkin le creyó, Alderaan fue destruído, junto con Bail Organa. Este atentado hundió a la princesa y senadora de un planeta que ya no existía. thumbCuando Tarkin descubrió que Leia le había mentido ordenó su ejecución. Pero lo que nadie esperaba es que los androides de Leia hubieran conseguido encontrar a Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien acompañado por el joven Luke Skywalker y usando los servicios de los contrabandistas Han Solo y Chewbacca, se dirigían a Alderaan para entregarle los planos a Leia y a Bail. La nave, el Halcón Milenario fue capturado por la estación espacial, pero esta variopinta panda consiguió rescatar a la princesa y huir con los planos a la base rebelde en la cuarta luna del planeta Yavin. El coste de este rescate fue la muerte de Kenobi. Durante el trayecto a Yavin, Leia conoció bien a sus "rescatadores". Su primer choque con el corelliano Han empezó mal, no obstante hacia el joven Luke sentía un amor extraño que no había sentido nunca hacia alguien. Los rebeldes encontraron un punto débil y lanzaron un desesperado ataque contra la estación espacial, antes de que esta destruyera la luna. Contra todo pronóstico, Luke acabó con la infame superarma y la rebelión se anotó su primera gran victoria contra el Imperio. Héroe de la Rebelión Lo que siguió fue una cantidad cada vez de mundos que, tras lo sucedido, apoyaron la causa rebelde. Estos, trasladaron su base al remoto mundo helado de Hoth. Pero Darth Vader, furioso con lo ocurrido en la Batalla de Yavin, buscaba desesperadamente acabar con los rebeldes y capturar al joven Skywalker. Localizó la base y lanzó un ataque que derrotó a la Alianza y les obligó a evacuar. Leia consiguió escapar en el Halcón Milenario junto a Han Solo, Chewbacca y C-3PO. Pero Vader quería esa nave a toda costa, y lo que siguió fue una persecución sin cuartel de todo un escuadrón de Destructores imperiales contra un carguero averiado. En esta situación, Leia pasó de odiar al corelliano Solo, a amarle. Crisis en la Ciudad de las Nubes Pero no había tiempo para romances, por lo que en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, los fugitivos escaparon del escuadrón de Vader y se dirigieron a Bespin, en busca de la ayuda de un viejo colega de Han. Lo que no sabían es que Vader había contratado los servicios de los cazarrecompensas para encontrarles, y Boba Fett les siguió la pista. Cuando llegaron a la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin, fueron cordialmente recibidos por Lando Calrissian, quien se vio obligado a entregarlos al Imperio a pesar de su amistad con Solo. Leia tuvo que ver como Han era congelado en carbonita y entregado a Boba Fett. A pesar de que Lando finalmente dio la vuelta a la situación y trataron de rescatar a Han, todo fue en vano, Fett se lo llevó a Tatooine para entregarlo a Jabba el hutt. Tuvieron que huir como pudieron de la Ciudad de las Nubes, rescatando a un malherido Luke por el camino. El Rescate de Han Solo Al año siguiente, Leia se embarcó en la misión de rescatar a Han del Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine. Con la ayuda de Luke, Lando, Chewie y los droides, Leia consiguió infiltrarse en la guarida del gangster disfrazada de cazador de recompensas ubés. Consiguió descongelar a Han, pero fueron pillados in fraganti, y Han acabó en una mazmorra y Leia tuvo que rebajarse a ser la esclava del hutt. Por suerte, la intervención del cada vez más poderoso Jedi Luke, consiguió girar las tornas, y aprovechando la confusión de la pelea, Leia estranguló al viscoso Jabba acabando con su vida. Endor y una Impactante Revelación Después de esta hazaña, volvió con sus amigos a la rebelión, para embarcarse en la misión definitiva contra Palpatine: el Imperio había construido una nueva Estrella de la Muerte y había que destruirla a toda costa, aprovechando que el Emperador se encotraba a bordo. Toda la estrategia vino de manos de los espías bothan. El Alto Mando formó un comando que destruiría el blindaje deflector que protegía a la desarmada estación espacial desde la cercana luna de Endor. Una vez desactivado, la flota rebelde haría acto de presencia, lanzando sus cazas en la superestructura y destruyendo el reactor principal para provocar una reacción en cadena. El grupo que aterrizaría en Endor estaba dirigido por el recién nombrado general Han Solo. Asombrada, Leia se unió a él, al igual que Chewie, Luke y los droides. Por su parte, Lando Calrissian, también nombrado general dirigiría el grupo de cazas. En Endor, Leia utilizó sus habilidades diplomáticas para ganarse la confianza de los nativos, los pequeños ewoks. Durante su estancia en la arborícola aldea ewok, Luke reveló a Leia que él era hijo de Darth Vader. Leia, horrorizada apenas tuvo tiempo de asmimilar nada, pues Luke tenía aún más información: eran hermanos. Luke era su hermano y Darth Vader su padre. Por muy descablleado que sonara, Leia sabía de algún modo que era verdad. Pero seguían estando en Endor, tratando de convencer a los primitivos ewoks. Gracias a ellos, consiguieron sembrar el caos en la guarnición imperial, el suficiente para destruir el generador del escudo. Lo que siguió al poco tiempo, fue una enorme deflagración que consumió a la Estrella de la Muerte. Leia pudo respirar por fin tras largos años de guerra, sabiendo que Palpatine estaba muerto, que su hermano estaba vivo, y su amado seguía con ella. Fundando la Nueva República (4-8 DBY) La Tregua de Bakura La Guerra Nagai-Tof Líder de la Nueva República Un Cortejo Desastroso Pero no todo acababa ahí, y Leia lo sabía, a pesar de haberle cortado la cabeza y haber causado graves daños a la flota, el Imperio seguía estando allí y había que echarlo de Coruscant y establecer de nuevo la República, y Leia no podía permanecer al margen del sistema político. Despues de ser destruido el Imperio, ella se casa con Han Solo y tienen tres hijos, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo y Anakin Solo. El Regreso del Imperio (9-19 DBY) La Campaña de Thrawn Durante la campaña de Thrawn ella estaba embarazada de dos gemelos jedi e intentó mantener unida a la Nueva República. Sabiendo lo importante que eran los noghri para el Imperio, Leia fue acerles una visita para conseguir que se uniesen a la Nueva República, ella les contó que su padre era Darth Vader, que les dijo que ayudaría a su planeta a recuperarse, y les contó que el Imperio los había usado para sus propios fines. Ellos enfadados se volvieron contra el Imperio y esto jugó a favor de la Nueva República, ya que un noghri, llamado Rukh, asesinó a Thrawn. A partir de entonces, los noghri servirían a Leia como sus guardianes, el mayor de los honores a partir de entonces, además de ser los guardianes de otras personas importantes de la Nueva República. Leia pudó dar a luz a sus dos hijos, Jaina y Jacen. El Regreso de Palpatine La Búsqueda de los Jedi Planeta de Penumbra Waru La Crisis de la Flota Negra La Revuelta Almaniana La Primera Insurreción Corelliana La Crisis del Documento de Caamas La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25-29 DBY) Una Nueva Amenaza .]] Después de servir un segundo término, Leia renunció como Jefe de Estado, y fue sucedida por Borsk Fey'lya. Después de la muerte de Chewbacca en Sernpidal en el 25 DBY,Vector Prime (novela) Leia se presentó ante el Senado para hacerles ver que los yuuzhan vong eran una amenaza para la galaxia. Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, y la invasión continuó con fuerza arrolladora. Leia contribuyó al esfuerzo bélico al ayudar en las evacuaciones de Dubrillion y Dantooine, y finalmente obtuvo ayuda del Consejo Asesor gracias a que el almirante Traest Kre'fey amenazó con ponerla en el poder con un golpe de estado militar.Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva Poco después se unió a SELCORE, un comité del Senado que ayudaba a los refugiados.Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe Leia y su esposo sufrieron un breve periodo de ruptura algunos meses después de la muerte de Chewbacca, pues Han durante ese tiempo estuvo lidiando con su pena y enojo por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Han culpó a su hijo Anakin por la muerte de Chewbacca y volvió a ser un solitario, dejando a su familia para tener varias aventuras con su nuevo copiloto Droma. Leia se dedicó completamente a su nuevo trabajo con SELCORE, esperando que su esposo volviera algún día para reparar los lazos rotos con el resto de su familia.Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi Un año después del inicio de la guerra, durante la Batalla de Duro, Leia fue capturada por el Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah, que la torturó hasta casi paralizarla. La intención de Lah era sacrificar a Leia a Yun-Yammka, el Dios de la Guerra y patrono de la Casta de los Guerreros. Afortunadamente, Jacen encontró a su madre y lanzó a Lah por una ventana, arrancando el pie derecho del Maestro de Guerra. Poco después Han logró rescatarla.Balance Point Después de que Duro fuera conquistado por los yuuzhan vong, Leia y Han fueron a Corellia para que ella se recuperara. Sin embargo, fueron expulsados por Trackan Sal-Solo, primo de Han y ahora Gobernador-General del Sector Corelliano. Entonces ellos decidieron tomarse un breve descanso y recuperar su matrimonio, lastimado tras la pena de Han por Chewbacca. Mientras estaban de vacaciones, Leia y Han se encontraron con un inédito grupo de Jedi que se hacían llamar los Caballeros Salvajes, dirigidos por Saba Sebatyne. Los dos esposos ayudaron a llevar a los Caballeros Salvajes ante Luke, y hacia el centro de la guerra.Recovery (e-book) La Muerte de un Hijo y Consecuencias en el 27 DBY.]] La familia Solo disfrutó de pequeñas bendiciones al principio de la guerra, comenzando con la reconciliación de Han y Anakin, a quien Han culpaba por lo menos parcialmente de la muerte de Chewbacca. Poco después nació Ben Skywalker, sobrino de Leia, a quien ella adoró.Edge of Victory II. Rebirth'' Otros grandes cambios en la vida de Leia también tomaron forma: después de haberse hartado de la política en la Nueva República, sobre todo el sentimiento anti-Jedi que prevalecía en el Senado, ella eventualmente tomó la decisión de apartarse por completo de la vida política, sintiendo que la Fuerza la estaba llevando a esa dirección. Incluso aunque ella tuvo que comprometer esta decisión en algunas ocasiones, ella en gran medida logró tener un perfil más bajo en los años siguientes.Star by Star Tal vez la mayor tragedia a la que los Solos se enfrentaron durante la guerra ocurrió poco después, cuando en una peligrosa misión a Myrkr Anakin murió mientras dirigía al equipo Jedi encargado de la destrucción de criaturas yuuzhan vong cazadoras de Jedi, los voxyn. Para empeorar las cosas, su hijo mayor Jacen se presumió desaparecido en acción después de que los otros Jedi en el equipo de ataque sintieron su supuesta muerte a través de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, Leia estaba convencida de que él aún estaba vivo, aunque nadie más, incluido Han, lo creía.Dark Journey Por un corto periodo de tiempo, Tahiri Veila estuvo a cargo de los Solos después de que ella tuvo sueños terribles como resultado de su modelación y de la muerte de Anakin.Force Heretic I: Remnant'' Casi simultáneamente con la muerte de Anakin, los yuuzhan vong lanzaron un ataque masivo que abrumó a Coruscant. Aún lidiando con la fuerte pena por la muerte de su hijo, Leia—a petición de Fey'lya—logró dar un apasionado discurso para que todas las fuerzas de la Nueva República pelearan y resistieran a cualquier costo. Mientras tanto, Leia y Han obtuvieron la custodia temporal de su nieto mientras sus padres estaban ocupados peleando la guerra. Ella disfrutó de la compañía de Ben, pero de alguna manera él le recordaba al hijo que había perdido. Durante la Caída de Coruscant, Leia tuvo que darle a Ben a C-3PO mientras Viqi Shesh planeaba secuestrar al infante. Afortunadamente, Lando pudo salvar a Threepio y al bebé Ben de cualquier peligro. Después de la conquista de Coruscant, Han y Leia fueron a Hapes para el funeral de Anakin. Ayudando en el Esfuerzo Bélico .]] Después del funeral, los Solos viajaron a Borleias, donde se reunieron con Wedge, Luke y Mara, y participaron en la defensa del planeta. Leia y Han se unieron a los Insiders, y ayudaron a llevar a los sobrevivientes del equipo de ataque de Myrkr a Las Fauces. Leia, convencida de que Jacen estaba vivo, convenció a Han de que no fuera a Coruscant a buscarlo, diciendo que lo necesitaba para que la ayudara con los Insiders.Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Regresando a Borleias, Leia y Han fueron enviados a misiones para sabotear las actividades yuuzhan vong. En Vannix Leia fue obligada a abandonar a una asociada política a favor de una candidata que proponía la guerra, y el Aphran IV ella y Han fueron capturados por fuerzas locales aliadas con la Brigada de la Paz. Artoo y Threepio los sacaron de la prisión, y los Solos siguieron su camino.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Aunque se enfrentaban a una de las guerras más devastadoras en la historia de la galaxia, Leia y Han de nuevo encontraron la esperanza cuando Jacen probó estar vivo al regresar del cautiverio de los yuuzhan vong con su mentora Vergere.Destiny's Way Después de la reunión con su hijo mayor, Leia y Han fueron a varias misiones para restaurar las comunicaciones de la HoloRed en las Regiones Desconocidas, y frustraron un segundo intento de los ssi-ruuk de invadir Bakura en el proceso.Force Heretic II: Refugee Cuando el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot reveló su existencia al llegar a Coruscant en el 29 DBY, Han y Leia viajaron ahí para reunirse con el resto de su familia. Ahí conocieron a Harrar, un sacerdote yuuzhan vong, que los ayudó a terminar con la guerra. Solo jugó un rol importante durante la Liberación de Coruscant. Leia y Han, junto con Harrar, Threepio y Artoo, aterrizaron al Halcón Milenario en el Pozo del Cerebro Planetario, donde se enfrentaron a un grupo de guerreros y sacerdotes. Después de las muertes del Supremo Soberano Shimrra y Onimi, su titiritero, Leia y los demás viajaron con Nom Anor por el laberíntico interior de la Ciudadela de Shimrra. Sin embargo, el ejecutor los traicionó, y lanzó veneno de su plaeryin bol hacia Han, mas Jacen se interpuso e hizo inocuo al veneno. Leia entonces atacó a Nom Anor y le cortó la mano. Los Solos escaparon de la nave condenada, y llegaron al cónclave en Zonama Sekot, que marcó el final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong.The Unifying Force Aunque la guerra les ocasionó mucho dolor a los Solos y los Skywalkers, su relación se hizo más fuerte. Fue durante este tiempo que Leia y Jaina pudieron reparar su tensa relación. Ella entonces dejó atrás la política para convertirse en la copiloto de Han, una posición que tendría por cinco años.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King La Crisis del Nido Oscuro (35-36 DBY Un Grito de Ayuda La Guerra del Enjambre La Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica (40-41 DBY) Tensiones Crecientes Alianza con Corellia Rompimiento con Corellia Oponiéndose a Caedus Personalidad y rasgos En su juventud, Leia tenía un actitud muy ardiente y fue muy testaruda, aunque no tanto como su hermano y padre. Siendo una niña, a Leia no le agradaba su papel como Princesa de Alderaan. Ella era vista por muchos, especialmente por su familia, como una chica ordinaria y era a menudo confundida con una niña doméstica en lugar de una princesa. A medida que maduró, su naturaleza abierta y el desagrado de su título cesó. Leia también tenía una gran personalidad y un gran intelecto. A diferencia de su hermano, Luke Skywalker, y de su padre, Anakin, Leia nunca buscaba aventuras o hacía las cosas sin pensar. Como su madre, Leia evitaba la corrupción de la política, y en lugar de eso se concentró en ayudar a los demás. Cuando no estaba seria, Leia poseía un gran sentido del humor. A pesar de que creció en el pacífico mundo de Alderaan, Leia nunca fue suave. A través de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Leia probó ser el líder que todo el mundo quería seguir. Su fiereza y determinación para restablecer la libertad a la galaxia ayudó a la Alianza Rebelde cruzar incluso las más difíciles batallas. Leia siempre había puesto el deber antes de sus necesidades personales, haciéndola un gran líder para la Nueva República. Sin embargo, ésto fue una carga ya que tenía que estar lejos de sus pequeños hijos. Con el tiempo su firme postura en los asuntos políticos cesaron y en el tiempo de la Crisis de la Flota Negra muchos estaban buscando derrocar a Solo de su posición como Jefe de Estado. Después de la muerte de su joven hijo, Anakin, Leia se volvió más serena, perdiendo algunos rasgos que tenía en su juventud. Leia fue conocida por tener compasión con sus amigos, y viajaría grandes distancias solo para ayudarlos, siempre que pudiera. Fue por ésto que tenía un gran vínculo con su hijo, Jacen, quien compartía su visión. Por desgracia, éste vínculo fue destrozado cuando Jacen cayo al lado oscuro. Durante el asalto de Jacen a Kashyyyk, Leia consideró a Jacen como su mayor decepción cuando las opiniones de su hijo ahora completamente opuestas a las de Leia después de que se convirtiera en Darth Caedus. Poderes y habilidades Romances Raal Panteer Raal Panteer fue un amigo de la infancia de Leia, quien, incluso después de la destrucción de su mundo natal, pareció estar interesado en una relación con la Princesa. Sin embargo, su muerte terminó con tal posibilidad. Luke Skywalker .]] Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Leia fue una en un triángulo amoroso con Luke Skywalker y Han Solo sintiendo algo por ella. Ella pareció haber compartido éstos sentimientos por ambos hombres con algo de respeto. Sin embargo, después de que Leia y Luke descubrieran que eran hermanos, su relación evolucionó a la de hermano y hermana, y el amor de Leia por Han Solo fue evidente. Fenn Shysa Cuando Han fue congelado en carbonita, Leia pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo buscando su escondite. Durante su búsqueda, se encontró con el Mandalore Fenn Shysa, quien planeó asesinarla ya que pensó que Leia era su madre fallecida, Padmé Amidala. Finalmente, Shysa se unió a Organa y su búsqueda de Han y como resultado de ellos ambos desarrollaron una relación. Sin embargo, la relación duró poco. Príncipe Denid Durante una misión al planeta Velmor, Leia tuvo una breve relación con el gobernante de la pro-Alianza del planeta, el Príncipe Denid, y la enmascaró como su prometida, Lady Loren de Alderaan. Sin embargo, nada resultó de ello, y fue aparentemente suspendida después de completada su misión.Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi Príncipe Xizor Entonces estaba el Príncipe Xizor, quien era el líder de la organización criminal Sol Negro. Sin embargo, su relación fue seducción más no amor. Xixor fue un miembro de la espacie falleen, quienes eran conocidos por su habilidad especial de atraer miembros del sexo opuesto usando sus feromonas, las cuales uso como ventaja al seducir a Organa. Aunque la relación duró poco, ya que Leia fue capaz de superar la seducción y entregarle una vergonzosa bofetada a la ingle de Xixor. Trioculus Durante su campaña contra la Nueva República, Trioculus se enamoró de Leia Organa. Aunque el sentimiento no era mutuo, Trioculus pensó que podía convencerla para que traicionara a la Nueva República y volverse al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Sus intentos de hacer tal cosa incluían decirle que aceptara sus propios aspectos oscuros, y explicarle que los actos malévolos y asesinatos a veces eran necesarios, y no disminuyó su propia capacidad de amar. La obsesión de Trioculus con Leia eventualmente llevaría a su caída: primero cuando trató de asesinar a Zorba el hutt por quererla muerta, lo cual llevó a su captura y el alzamiento de Kadann, y finalmente cuando se casó con el droide de replica humana del Proyecto Señuelo, creyendo que era Leia, lo cual lo mató. Príncipe Isolder En 8 DBY el Príncipe Isolder de Hapes le pidió el matrimonio a Leia. En una recepción formal le presentó muchos obsequios los cuales Leia aceptó, casi diciéndole sí a su propuesta. Sin embargo, Han intervino y durante un viaje a Dathomir , Isolder se enamoró de la bruja Dathomiri Teneniel Djo. Han Solo Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, los dos tuvieron un comienzo duro, mientras trabajaron juntos durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Leia y Han Solo desarrollaron una relación que duraría a través de la guerra. Aunque Leia no lo admitió la primera vez, tenía sentimientos por Han, pero también sentimientos por Luke. Sin embargo, cuando Han fue congelado en carbonita, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. En 8 DBY, los dos se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos, Jaina, Jacen y Anakin Solo, en los próximos dos años. Incluso con la muerte de su joven hijo Anakin y la caída de Jacen al lado oscuro, su relación creció. Ni siquiera a guerra los separaría. Detrás de las cámaras Interpretación Interpretada por Carrie Fisher. Desarrollo del personaje Nombre Vestuario El diseñador del vestuario para las películas, tenía una política de "no lencería espacial", lo que impidió que Fisher llevase sujetador. Para mantener el decoro, se utilizó una cinta adhesiva en el lugar de la prenda prohibida.Postcards From The Edge Of The Galaxy – Newsweek, May 17, 1999 El "estilo de cabello de dona" Su cabello tampoco tenia muy veriado y exoticos como su madre, ya que eran exoticos y algo dificiles de hacer, en cambio ella sus peinados eran extravagantes pero sencillo, faciles de hacer. Otros de sus peinados es la "diadema de trenzas" que muestra en el episodio V y el VI. La mayoria de sus peinados son trenzas en el episodio IV muestra al final de la pelicula una corona de trenzas y atras de su cabeza una trenza larga colgando. En el episodio V muestra en Bespin una coleta con 2 trenzas sujetadas entre si sin mostrar las puntas de su cabello. Al final de la pelicula muestra una "dona" grande con todo su cabello en una fragata medica donde le ponian una mano postiza a Luke Skywalker. En el episodio VI muestra por primera vez su cabello suelto, largo y lasio. pero al principio de la pelicula al ser esclava de Jabba muestra una tranza con una peineta. Peinados en los videojuegos thumb|left|Su madre verdadera como senadora de Naboo. Texto de titular En el juego Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy en todos lados esta con su dos bolitas en forma de caracol y en Bespin y en el Palacio de Jabba tiene solo una coleta. Su verdadera madre Su madre fue Padmé Amidala, antigua reina de Naboo, murio al darle luz y se dice que la recuerda de como era aunque la vio unos segundos y despues fue adoptada por el senador de Alderaan,Bail Organa. El Tema de la Princesa Leia Senadora Leia Organa, Aprendiz Sith En la novela gráfica Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope, la Alianza Rebelde es derrotada y la princesa Leia es capturada por el Emperador. Darth Vader comienza a entrenarla en los caminos de los Sith, ayudándole a desarrollar sus poderes de la fuerza, con la esperanza de que un día derroquen al Emperador y juntos gobiernen la galaxia. En una batalla climática con Luke, ella vuelve al lado luminoso. Ella tomó en serio su entrenamiento, pues usó el sable de luz Sith de su padre en su batalla final. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''First Impressions'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' juego *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, novela y adaptación de radio *Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' * *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' y comic *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca, novela y adaptación de radio *Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi, novela y adaptación de radio *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Crossroads'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''A Day at the Races'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' / comic *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 3'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Free Memory'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''The Other'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' Fuentes Categoría:Artículos destacados